Assassin of Virtue
by Silent echo33
Summary: During what was supposed to be a simple assassination, a master assassin is sent to the land of Skyrim to play an important role that will decide the fate of the world. OC main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin of Virtue Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed or

Skyrim. If I did, I wouldn't have to go to school.

This is my first story so please go easy on me. This story was split between me and a friend of mine. We both wrote in equal measure so in a way, the story belongs to both of us. If you don't like it, just leave it be. If your interested, read on.

It was a warm, sunny morning. Not a cloud opposed the light from the sun that shined across the great blue sky. The people were starting their mundane daily routines. Children ran around the town square playing games and stealing from the fruit stands as usual. Even the thieves, who usually patrolled the streets in search of the fat pockets of unsuspecting citizens, seemed to be at rest.

Especially the hooded figure perched atop the tall bell tower who surveyed the town square with the attentiveness of a hawk hunting for his prey. Sadly, this assassin, the warrior of the people, had little and sometimes no time at all to rest. His eyes glazed over as his joints went stiff and he slowly began to give into sleep's kind embrace. but then suddenly he was startled awake by a strange noise that broke through the delicate air of peace in the city. His eyes focused and ears attuned to his surroundings he searched for the disturbance and he found it.

A carriage quickly rolled into the town square making loud noises of rattling wood and clanking metal as it stopped in the square. A short fat englishman emerged from the carriage and walked through the town square proud and colorful like a peacock. The assassin,by instinct, sprung from his perch from atop the tower in a leap of faith and landed in a bale of hay. As he emerged from the hay, he saw that a man was standing in front of it with a pitch fork. The man smiled and gave a nod of approval before he continued his work.

The assassin quickly sprinted away from him to introduce his blade to the throat of his target Rupert Cross. Rupert was an Englishman raised by a family of farmers. Even at a young age he had a desire to dominate and control mankind. He strived to gain power. During his twentieth year, he was accused of raping a young girl called Elizabeth Mcharrison and impregnating her, turned it around and convinced the court that she was in covenant with the devil and she forced him to lie with her.

He was released and she and her baby within her were burned at the stake publicly and Rupert had a front row seat.

This man certainly deserved to be assassinated so without a second thought, the assassin was on the move.

End of Chapter one

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Assassin of Virtue

Assassin of Virtue Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed or

Skyrim. If I did, I'd be swimming in a money pit on a private yacht.

Solomon: I agree

Silent Echo33: Yep, the target is as good as dead.

Sheogorath: sweeeet rolls!

SE and SO: what the...!

Welcome back readers. As of right now I don't really know how I'm going to update this story. It was a miracle that this even came out today. Anyway, on with the story.

The hooded man followed his target through the crowds. Not many people were out today because it had rained the previous night. He moved through a back alley and began to scale the side of one of the short buildings. Then he silently ran across the roof tops. As he was running on top of the rooftop, he spotted a guard on the roof . The guards only started coming up the rooftop when they saw him jumping from rooftops to kill targets.

He slowly but surely made my way to the guard then extended his hidden blade, his greatest and most favored quickly covered the guard's mouth with his free hand as the Assassin's blade made it's way into the side of the guard's throat, severing a vein. The guard made a small scream of pain, but it was muffled and unheard by the bystanders below. The assassin then retracted his blade and began to pull the guard from the edge of the building to the center of the roof. He observed him quickly and found that he had a rifle holstered on his back.

'Perfect' the assassin thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the rifle and traversed across the rooftops following Rupert, but more importantly the captain. He then did a leap of faith, a move that all assassins had performed in their lifetimes wether they were warriors or scholars. He landed in a pile of hay with perfect timing. Rupert and the captain had stepped out of their carriage. The assassin poked the muzzle of the rifle out of the hay stack to find Rupert in his lineof sight.

He was at what his master called a point of singularity, in which it's as if the whole world slows down and it feels as though it's just you and your target. The eerie silence lasted for a minute. Then it was broken by the shriek of a shop keeper. The crowd erupted in panic. People were running in fear of there own lives being taken.

The guards on the other, had rushed toward the sound of a gun shot as the captain ran into the carriage yelling at the driver to go with the driver nodding dumbly before beckoning the horse to move forward. The assassin rushed out of the hay stack sprinting at full speed to meet the captain. He quickly pulled out a throwing knife and detained the captain's carriage driver while he was still bumbling around with the reins of the horses. As he reached the door, the captain emerged with a rifle. He grabbed the rifle as the captain was about to fire and pointed it upward.

A strange thought went through his head as he did this:' I hope I didn't hit a bird.' He then proceeded to head butt him in the face. While the captain was stunned, the assassin brought up the butt of the rifle to meet with his jaw. He then swung it around to where the barrel was pointing to the captain's face his finger on the trigger ready to fire ready to take his life. And just like that, he did. A quick clean shot to the face ended the Templar captain's life.

He felt a bit of remorse for what he had done, but quickly brushed it guards rushed around him, ready to avenge their dead captain. The lower ranked guards had run away in fear of the assassin's superior abilities."Cowards." the assassin mumbled as all the lower ranked guards ran away. That left only the more well trained men to deal with.

One tried to run the assassin through with the bayonet on his rifle. the assassin side stepped it and elbowed the man in the throat then proceeded to use him as a bullet shield for a storm of deadly pellets that left the barrels of the other guards' rifles. He pushed the dead body aside and then fired the last bullet in the rifle at one of the guards, and then stabbed one through the gut with the bayonet. The last one decided to get the hell out of dodge and tried to run from the battle. The assassin picked up a rifle and threw it like a spear at the back of the retreating guard, piercing his rib cage out of his sternum. He fell forward being propped up by the rifle.

When he reached the tip it fell over at the side of his lifeless body. The assassin walked into the carriage that Rupert and the captain had been using and saw a rectangular box adorned with carvings filled with gold. Fortunately, it had a simple lock on it. He extended his hidden blade and used it to stab the lock in the key hole turning it and unlocking it easily. He opened it and found the fruit of his labor, the apple of Eden. He took the golden glowing orb in his hands and it began to glow an odd dark shade of purple. A similarly colored mist covered him and then everything went dark.

End of chapter 2

Thanks for reading

Remember to review!


	3. Assassin of Virtue:Chapter 3

**Assassin of Virtue ch. 3**

Silent Echo 33: Alright is everybody good now?

Sheogorath: (nods while munching on a sweet roll)

Solomon: Hey where's the assassin?

Silent Echo 33: He'll join us next chapter

Sheogorath: I don't know about you guys, but I think he's screwed anyway

Solomon and Silent Echo 33: (stares at Sheogorath

thinking of killer thoughts)

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed

or any of the Elder scrolls games. If I did, the Templars and

the Assassins would team up to kill the adoring fan.

Hey guys,Silentecho33 here. I've decided to post two chapters every week. If I don't feel lazy that is. Anyway,back to the story.

The assassin's vision focused as he began to awake from his sleep-like world that he had came from was like a day to this world which is like an eternal night. The sky was not not it's usual blue, but was blood red. Where there should have been rivers of cool water there were hot rivers of a substance that the assassin had heard his mentor describe as lava. The grasses that covered the ground mimicked the color of the sky.

The only similarity to his world he could find was the dirt's familiar brown. As he walked through the strange world that he assumed to be believe the land of the dead, he came across an oddly flat and unnaturally smooth stone. Another stone just like it rose from the earth with others like it following. One stone raising just a bit higher than the other, he looked up to see where the stones lead. They seemed to lead to another floating piece of land that looked as though it were ripped from the earth.

The assassin stepped on the first floating stone expecting it to crumble apart. It did not sway or change its place as it stood sturdy in the air. As he walked up, the previous stones that he had been on had fallen meaning the only way back was to fall. He continued to walk until he reached the floating piece of land. The assassin was prepared for anything this world could throw at him when he saw a set table and a man sitting there.

The man, oddly enough, started beckoning the assassin forward with his hand."Come on then already, you've come quite a long way for a still living mortal." the strange man said with a barely sane smile on his face. Even though the stranger gave off a sense of madness, his presence was, oddly enough, welcoming. The Assassin sat at the strange man's table.

It would have been peaceful if the assassin actually knew where the hell he was, and why this strange man made him nervous. Deciding to break the silence, the assassin spoke: "Where am I?" That was by far the best question he could come up with. The strange man continued to look at the assassin for a moment before saying only one word:"Oblivion." The assassin was confused so he asked another question. " Who are you." The other man stood abruptly. " I ,my odd wayward friend, guest, and mortal am a blemish on your subconscious, the small crack in your mind, I am the demented duke, the mad.

I am all that is the essence of insanity but you little mortal may call me... Anne Marie!" The assassin looked at the mad man in stunned disbelief. The mad man then continued his demented ravings. " But if you want an angry, all powerful being playing skip rope with your intestines, hop scotch with you spleen or jacks with your eye balls, I'd suggest you'd call me Sheogorath. How do you like the name, I think it's pretty original don't you think, not as easy to pronounce as hircine and yet not as complicated as malacath and definitely not as boring as molag bal, what a sore ass that one is." The assassin stared at Sheogorath for a moment before he could no longer hold his tongue. "You're insane." Sheogorath, still smiling, looked at the assassin and said "That's painfully obvious trust me." There was an awkward pause for a moment then he continued. "So, now that we've gotten past that awkward moment, let's get down to brass turkey, cut the gravy. You, my new little mortal friend, are not from here and well technically neither am I, but then that goes into a whole outer series of events that to your current perception of reality and concept of sanity wouldn't make the slightest bit of sense or whatever you believe sense to be."

The assassin was puzzled as he looked at the other man, and he started to wonder if Sheogorath was a mad man, a genius, or the devil. He continued his odd yet somewhat intriguing rumblings as he said,"But, I suspect you ,my little friend, are going to become quite popular in your soon to be new home and by home I mean plane of existence and by plane of existence I mean Nirn and by Nirn I mean skyrim and by skyrim I mean... Oh screw it, why ruin the surprise. But before we go, is there anything you'd like to say friend?" The assassin looked at him, trying to process his words before he said "We're friends?" And Sheogorath replied "Why yes we are, and soon you and me will be closer than two fish stuck up an argonian's ass hole! Yes, you and me will make big things happen." He then proceeded to flip the table which must have been at least 14ft. of hard wood, crafted metal, and food dishes thirty feet into the air over the assassin's head as it dissolved into nothingness before hitting the ground. As the assassin was watching this, Sheogorath walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his cowl. Out of instinct, the assassin stabbed Sheogorath with his hidden blade.

It entered the mad man's body, drawing a small amount of blood. As it exited his flesh, the hidden blade's look was changed. It was as if the mad man's blood changed it into a different material, from simple steel into something entirely foreign to the assassin. It was an odd metal of black and red, it looked as if it were sharp enough to cut the air around it. Sheogorath then looked at the assassin with a mischievous look as he reared back and threw the assassin into the sky as if he were nothing but a children's toy.

A black and purple vortex opened in front of him and he went into it. He moved through it, knowing he was conscious yet not being able to see or move until he found himself falling through a lot of clouds. It was then that he realized that he was falling from the sky. Used to falling long distances from all of his leaps of faith, he reached into his satchel and deployed his parachute, an odd little device that had become popular after the life of the legendary assassin, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. He slowly and safely made his way to the ground. Sadly enough, he was falling into a tree.

He only had one thought going through his mind as this happened: 'damn!' His chute then got tangled and stuck in the branches. The only way he could get free was to cut the handles of the chute. The assassin fell into a crouch in front of the tree and saw something very unnerving: there was a man in a black hood with skin tight black and red armor holding a woman with a dagger to her throat. This awakened something his mentor called righteous vengeance within him. He slowly and silently made his way into a crowd of people surrounding him, trying to bargain with the man holding the woman.

The assassin paid no mind to the words that were said, but he did pay attention to the desperate tones of the crowd's voices. He did pay attention to a woman who looked as though she was ready to burst into tears, and a man trying to bargain with the hostage holder. He slowly moved to the center of the crowd and reached for one of his throwing knives on the right shoulder of his armor. The assassin grabbed the hilt and flung it towards the man in the black hood. As it happened, time seemed to slow down.

All sounds halted as the hostage holder looked the assassin in the eye as his knife met the hostage holder's eye. The small but deadly blade buried it's way deep into the head of the black hooded man, deep enough to pierce into his brain. Before he fell, the blade had sunken so far that the hilt was no longer visible. He and the woman fell backwards as his dagger fell uselessly to the ground. The woman, out of fear of the sight of human blood, ran into the arms of who the assassin could only assume was her husband.

Yet before he could feel good for himself, the assassin heard a loud battle cry. he spun around fast enough to catch the hand of an axe wielding man in outlandish armor. He proceeded to kick the fool in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. While the reckless man was stunned, the assassin brained the man with his own axe. As the man's lifeless body fell to the ground, the assassin heard one of the towns people shout "look out!" The assassin heard a shifting of stone to his right and moved his hand to catch an arrow that was about to hit him in the knee.

The man who shot it ,with wide eyes, said under his breath "No, that always works!" He ran towards the archer as he fired another arrow off. Catching the second one too, he then leaped up in front of the archer and used the two arrows he caught to cross stab him in the neck. Before he could celebrate, the assassin saw another oddly dressed man. The difference between this man and the others was that this man wielded an axe in each hand, and he looked experienced with the weapons. The man then twirled both axes and screamed aloud. Seeing the man charge straight at him, the assassin pulled out one of his pistols and fired a shot at him.

(Brownie points for whoever can guess what movie that came from)The oddly armored man crumpled to the ground in agonizing pain, and the crowd of people yelled in assassin turned to the people he had saved and was oddly intrigued by seemed to be unsure if he was friend or foe.'It couldn't have been the shot, right?' the assassin thought to himself. Looking at their barbaric looking style of clothing, he decided it was the shot.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend so you don't need to be afraid." he said. Seeing as he just saved one of them, they settled down a bit, but it was obvious that he still had an affect on them. 'At least I have a sort of secret weapon now.' the assassin thought with a smile on his face. He started to observe the people he had helped out. Some of them were white skinned. only most of them were a bit strong looking and tall, while the other ones where shorter, had rounder heads and were shorter.

One of the people were green and had small facial tusks which disturbed the assassin but he was broken from his thoughts when one of the shorter looking ones came up to him and started to speak. "I owe a ton of great gratitude. Thank you, whoever you are, you've just helped us so you have my utmost respect, friend." The assassin looked at the man for a moment and said in return "You're welcome." He then looked at the assassin as if expecting him to say more until he continued. " Well, I don't mean to be rude to our savior, but who are you?" The assassin looked at him and felt no hard in giving him his true name. " My name is Alexander." He replied with great reverence saying "well Alex-an-der." He said it as if it where a foreign name to him and continued " My name is Ainethach, I own Karthwasten what brings you here, friend?" as he spoke Alexander thought to himself 'This man seems trustworthy but I can't just tell him I fell from the damn sky, no I'll just tell him I'm just traveling, that would make sense wouldn't it?' 'Yes, that'll do.' "I was just passing through, saw you needed help and decided to help you." Alexander replied.

"Well I guess you're expecting some kind of reward, yes? Well let me tell you... You've damn we'll earned it. Here, this should be more than just compensation for your heroics and on behalf of myself and all of Karthwasten, I thank you." He said with great gratitude in his voice. Ainethach then handed the assassin 500 peices of gold. Remembering that he had just killed four men, Alexander pointed to the dead hood wearer "Who were they?" Ainethach looked at the corpse he pointed to and grimaces in disgust. "That was an assassin from the dark brotherhood, no doubt sent by the silver blood family to get me to hand over my land to them. Greedy bastards." The Assassin then asked "And the other three?" "Probably sell swords, extra back up for the Dark Brotherhood assassin but it looks like they weren't enough, well...not enough for you at least." Ainethach then continued, " Well now that all this excitement is over it's time for us to get back to work."

He then turned to the crowd behind him an shouted "Alright everyone, it's over back to work lets go!" The crowd dispersed, all that remained was Alexander and the green person with tusks. He took a good look at it and realized it was a she, that is if the breasts protruding from underneath her(or his) shirt was a clue. "You can sleep at my home if you want." she said. Alexander nodded and followed her to her home. After a few minutes, Alexander was sitting on Lash's bed. He removed his gloves and examined the top of them: an even mix of leather and steel, still durable but also light and flexible. Alexander then examined the underside of the gloves. He put his hand back into it and flexed it, revealing the blade hidden within. It was different then he remembered it. Black with a red tint around the blade, it was much sharper than it used to be. It looked as though it could pierce steel or stone at least.

Alexander looked up and saw two other beds, a fireplace, a pile of wood next to it, and a small table with some bottles on it. At the foot of the two beds were two chests, a small dresser to the right with food ingredients hanging above them and a barrel beside the dresser. Nice and cozy, he turned and laid down on the bed(that was pretty stiff by the way). "Better than nothing" he said to himself. Staring up at the ceiling, he decided it was time to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and began to sleep. He woke the next morning feeling well rested. That is until he felt a pair of unknown arms around his mid section. He quickly turned in the bed and scooted away to see a startled green woman in the bed. After a second the memories came flooding back. It might have been only Lash, but Alexander was always wary when sharing a bed with someone, even with his own mother when he was small.

"Why were you holding me like that." he asked her cautiously. Her cheeks began to blush an odd shade of reddish green. "I was sleeping in my bed with you." he looked at her for a moment before seeing that she had some feeling towards him. It didn't surprise him, he always had some girl chasing after him back at his home. He decided to entertain himself. He took her in his arms and pulled her close to him, cradling her like a child or a lover. Truthfully, Alexander didn't feel any attraction towards her. He just felt like exploiting the situation for his amusement and for warmth. Alexander waited until she finally fell asleep before he let himself drift off to sleep again. He woke up with Lash still firmly in his arms. She leant close to him in her sleep as if she were dreaming strangely. They had moved in their sleep and she was now lying on top of Alexander's pelvis rubbing against was the last straw.

Alexander grabbed her and without warning shook her awake. She gasped as she saw the assassin. He looked her dead in the eye and said "There is nothing between us. Could you please get off of me." She pouted slightly and blushed as she crawled off of him. He rose off of the bed and stood up and turned to her. She avoided his gaze in embarrassment. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head. Alexander opened his mouth to say something but closed it, not knowing what to say. So he walked past her and out of the barracks. The assassin stopped for a moment , thinking about heading back to lash's home, but he decided against as he walked a bit further. He then heard the sound of stone being struck by walked towards the sound until he found himself at a mine with two doors in front of it. He opened the doors and walked in, then bumped into who he assumed was a miner. He looked at Alexander for a moment before saying " mornin' uh, Alexander was it?" the assassin nodded, confirming the miner's guess before he said " Uh, well I need to ask you something. Um, I don't think I can find the right words for it."

"Then use the words that aren't right." Alexander replied with growing impatience. The miner looked at Alexander with the look a boy would give to his father when he confesses for telling a lie. "You seem to have Lash's attention I've heard, I would like some help with something concerning her."Alexander looked him in the eyes and asked " You want Lash?" The miner looked at him and said " Yes, I want her, I crave her, I sometimes dream of her, how did you get her? How! You must tell me!" The man said as he grabbed the Assassin's arms. Alexander noticed the fact that someone was invading his personal space (not forgetting his encounter with Sheogorath) and said "First of all, get your hands off me," the man did as he told " Second of all, why do you want Lash? She's green." the man replied saying "I don't care." The assassin was momentarily stunned by this. In his village, the men who took over always treated them like dirt just because of their skin.

"Then you sir are truly a strong man. Well, it's simple really, she likes to cloak herself in stone but she does have a soft spot for being held, probably something to do with her childhood. She doesn't operate with words but with actions and she has a lot of pent up desire and right now I just told her we had nothing between us so this would be the best time to comfort her emotionally. "That will start a link next hold her close maybe lay down with her and she'll probably start the advances she's dominate like that you just have to accept them." He looked at Alexander and said " Thank you." the assassin gave a curt nod then asked "What is your name?" " Ragnar is my name." Alexander walked out of the mine to find a good place to hide. He crouched down in some tall grass next to the barracks and waited until night fall. The miners started to leave there mine to rest in the barracks when the sky darkened. He climbed the barracks, which was difficult to crawl along due to the shifty roof. After he successfully climbed it, he found a hole in the roof. He went through it finding himself on a support beam. He watched as Lash sat there, seemingly heart broken on her bed sniffling a bit.

Alexander felt a little bad for not at least satisfying her physically if not emotionally. 'At least Ragnar will be able to help her' the assassin thought to himself. He heard the door open and saw Ragnar walk into the room. Ragnar walked in and saw Lash weeping uncontrollably. She did not try to hide the fact that she was crying, even as Ragnar approached her. He took his place beside her not saying a word as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as Alexander had instructed him to do. She did not reject his advances, on the contrary, she openly welcomed the comfort. They began to slowly slump over into a laying position. Before they could see him, Alexander moved out of the area of their vision, finding another beam to use. Lash was looking at Ragnar with the same pleading look in her eyes that she had for Alexander before they slowly moved their faces closer together.

They kissed at first slowly and tenderly, then more feverishly and passionately . Ragnar even began touching her in more pleasurable areas. She accepted it fully, moaning as the two continued their sexual activity. Alexander seeing that his work was done, climbed back through the hole in the roof, making sure to do it stealthily. Once he got through the hole and on top of the roof, he started to run towards the edge of it. At the very edge he leaped off, swan diving into a bale of hay. Feeling something brushing against his shoulder, Alexander hopped out expecting the worst. Instead, he was face to face with a horse that was licking him. He rubbed it's nose affectionately before heading off towards Ainethach's home. When he reached the house, Alexnder climbed to the roof. There he slept for the whole night, enjoying the cool air.

He woke this time with only the sunrise to greet him. He ran across the rooftops of Karthwasten to reach the miner's barracks. When he made it their, Alexander looked through the same hole in the roof from yesterday and saw lash and sadly Ragnar naked sleeping together. Smiling, he slide off of the roof and walked back to Ainethach's home and sat on the roof, watching the inhabitants of Karthwasten emerge from there humble abodes including Ragnar and Lash. Around mid day he saw something approaching from the east. It looked like a group of men in armor of many kinds. 'Great, more forsworn'the assassin thought to himself. 'Nope, not even close!' Alexander heard the echoing and unforgettable voice of Sheogorath. ' Aw ya' remember me, that's nice.' He looked across the horizon and saw the small band of men were quickly approaching. Alexander jumped off the roof, rolling to make sure he didn't receive any injury. He walked to the entrance of the village to 'meet' the menacing warriors. Alexander leaned against a tree when he made it to the village's entrance and began to examine the men as a precaution. 'Now I wait' Alexander thought to himself as the men arrived.

End of Chapter 3

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Knowing that someone appreciates the story sure does help. I'm thinking about having our assassin have his own brotherhood in skyrim. If he did, who do you think would be an excellent choice? Remember to review and stay beautiful!


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin of Virtue: Chapter 4

Alexander: ( panting from jumping across rooftops) sorry I'm late

Silent echo33: meh, it's okay, but you did miss a lot.

Solomon: emphasis on a lot

Alexander: what did I miss

Silent echo33: well, you kicked ass, got a woman in bed, and made another guy score

Alexander: (grumbles while eating some nachos)

Disclaimer:I do not own either franchises. Enough said.

Wow, over 150 views. I don't know if this is good or not because I'm still learning. If it is good, I'll try to stay on my toes. If bad, I'll try to get better. Sorry for not updating for a while though, technical issues and all that jazz. Anyway, back to the story.

Alexander climbed a nearby house to see what happened next. Once he was in a position where he could see and hear what was going on, Alexander sat back and watched. The armor clad men marched into the village in an aggressive manner. One stood out from the rest because he wore more prominent and stronger looking armor than the others in the group. He walked with an air of arrogance and false pride that would put some emperors to shame. 'He has to be the leader' Alexander thought. Alexander fought the overwhelming temptation to jump down and shove his foot firmly between the leader's lungs and spleen. 'No not yet, I'll have my chance soon enough'. The leader stopped, turning to his men and pointing to the mine and spoke. "Do what you have to do to get the workers out of there, but don't kill them or else we won't get paid!" The men drew their various weapons menacingly, wanting to sink them into the flesh of the miners. But they knew that if they killed even one miner, that they wouldn't get any gold out of it. With glum expressions on their faces, they loudly started flooding into the mine's entrance. The assassin heard some shouts and after awhile the workers came walking out, persuaded to do so by the tips of the sharp blades at their backs. Surprisingly enough, they all came out unharmed. Even Lash and Ragnar whom Alexander expected to fight back, came out without a fight.

Ainethach heard all the commotion and left his house to see what was going on at the mine. When he saw what was happening his face turned a dark red. He stormed towards the leader of the group, who still looked proud and snobbish, and started shouting angrily."What is the meaning of this!" Ainethach demanded. "We've been sent by the Black Briars to stop the operation of this mine." Ainethach and the rest of the miners were stunned to hear this. The Black Briars were a powerful family with a lot of influence in Skyrim. Why would they want to stop Karthwasten from mining. "You can either abide by our "ruling" or," the man stated as he quickly put his sword to Ainethach's neck "We can get a little rough!".

Observing the proceedings from a nearby rooftop, Alexander had had enough. These men needed to be dealt with quickly and possibly, quietly. The African assassin silently left his vantage point, making sure not to make any noise whatsoever. When he reached the corner of the house on the ground, he peeked around and sure enough, there were six mercenaries

drinking some ale. 'Too easy' the assassin thought. Looking up at the tree they were under, Alexander had a devilish grin on his face as he readied a throwing knife. Alexander let his knife fly from his hand, making sure it would hit it's intended target.

The bandits were having a very good time. Drinking ale under the shade of a tree was something they could never do on any of their other jobs. This job was an exception though. No resistance was to be expected, it was just a mining town. Who would actually be foolish enough to try to fight back? That's what they were thinking until they heard a loud thunk sound. They looked up to see a knife embedded into a bee hive that was above them. "Oh shi..." The mercenaries couldn't even finish the exclamation because some pissed off bees started to sting them. They ran around trying to dodge the bees' relentless stings. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore. They started running down the path out of the town, with a horde of angry bees right on their heels.

Alexander was laughing his ass off from the hilarious performance that he just witnessed. Watching the men run away in fear of the bees had been priceless. ' I'll probably never have a good laugh like that again!' Alexander thought with a smile on his face. 'I have to agree, that was pretty hilarious. Though if it was me, I would've stuck slaughter fish down their pants!' Sheogorath thought. Wiping a tear from his face, the assassin continued towards his main objective. Seeing a mercenary in the distance, Alexander had another brilliant idea. He crept silently, slinking into the shadows when necessary, until he was right behind the guy. He then stabbed the man through the heart with his hidden blade, making sure not to get blood on the man's armor. Dragging the body into someone's home, Alexander started to take the man's armor for himself. A minute later, he came out, looking almost like the man he just killed. ' Good, this should get me past any patrols they may have sent out' Alexander thought to himself. Spotting a patrol coming towards the house, he decided to see if his disguise worked. Walking towards him, the men started asking questions.

"Hey, why were you in there?" One asked. Thinking quickly, Alexander donned an accent almost identical to the man he took care of. "I was looking fer some ale." He replied. "Well, did you find any?" The mercenary asked curiously. "Nah, the sod's who live there are probably broke as a beggar." Alexander answered, fooling the rest of the men that had any doubt's about him. Shrugging his shoulders, the mercenary spokesman continued talking. "Eh, you win some you lose some. Anyway the boss wants everybody in the middle of this dump of a town fer some reason. Says it's important." The man told Alexander. Seeing an opportunity to get to the mercenary leader leader inconspicuously, Alexander asked if he could accompany them there. "Sure, it was getting kind of boring just walking anyway." The mercenary said. Walking towards the center of town, the newly made company started talking about themselves. " Hey, i'm one of the captain's right hand men. Don't get me wrong, I like working with the captain... ah who am i kidding, i hate him. Between you and me, I never wanted to be with this bunch. My mother always told me to find a respectable job where I can make a living, and she also told me to go to the college to get me an education. Sometimes I wonder, am I going to find a purpose in my life or am I going to just die off with this lot." the bandit said with a sigh. Alexander found pity for this man, who resembled a friend of his in the brotherhood. Knowing this could get him killed, Alexander decided to take a shot with the man. "You really don't like working with these men?" He asked with caution. "Yeah, what about it?" the merc asked curiously. "I can take care of that problem for you if you just hear me out." the assassin finally got out. Alexander was playing a serious gamble: If the man helped him, he could kill the leader easily, but if the man didn't help him, he could warn everyone and cause a whole lot of hell for him. With that in mind, Alexander got into a position where he could dispatch the man with his hidden blade quietly. After a few seconds, the man came up with his answer. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. Alexander smiled as he told his plan to his new found ally.

"Are you sure you can do this?" The guy asked for the fifth time. "Yes but you have to do your part of the plan perfectly." Alexander replied. "I never did get your name." The mercenary asked. "It's Alexander, and yours?" "These men call me Scragg, but my real name is Soloth GreenEyes." Soloth answered. Not hearing a name as unique as Soloth's, Alexander wondered again just where in the hell he was. Shaking the thought from his head, Alexander went back to talking to Soloth about his family. By the time Alexander was talking about one of his other friends, they arrived at the bandit leader's meeting place. Looking around, Alexander saw all of the miners sitting and kneeling down, with some of them crying. Coming from behind a building, the mercenary leader and his entourage of personal bodyguards were walking towards the center of the ring of assembled men. 'Hope Soloth remembers the plan' Alexander thought to himself. Seeing his unexpected ally nod to him meant that he still remembered the plan. Nodding back, Alexander began to blend with the crowd. Advancing towards his target, he was waiting for his friend to act. 'Don't back down on me' Alexander thought as he waited for the distraction he thought wasn't coming. Before he could give up on the man however, a shout came from the crowd: "Assassin!". Everyone looked over to see Scragg yelling at the top of his lungs about some assassin. Many of the men were a bit unnerved at this because of the Dark Brotherhood. "There look! The assassin is making us drop like flies without us knowing!" Scragg said and sure enough, three mercenaries fell, with weird stab marks going through their bodies. The leader started to get nervous, seeing six more men fall. "Where is he?" The leader practically screamed as he drew his sword.

By the span of a minute, almost more than half of his men were dead, leaving a meager amount of mercenaries left. Most of them were waving their swords around, accusing each other of being the assassin. Before they could start however, a lone man came out from their ranks. Even though he had their armor on it was obvious he wasn't one of them. The leader quickly turned to him. "Who the hell are you? Your not one of my men." The leader demanded. The man merely stood there, as if secretly mocking the leader. "Speak Redguard or I'll make you!" the mercenary said as he advanced towards his new foe.

Alexander started taking off his disguise, showing his assassin's robes underneath. Throwing the armor to the ground, he cracked his neck before taking up a defensive stance. "Your evil shall end here. You will no longer harm these people as if they were some beasts. Leave now or I'll force you to." Alexander stated. The mercenary leader started laughing loudly until all of what was left of his forces started laughing too, excluding Soloth who looked at Alexander with a new admiration for him. After the laughter died down, the bandit leader pointed his sword at his opponent." Do you know who I am. I am Orlong Sword-Swinger, one of the greatest swordsman in all of Skyrim. I have bested ten orcs at once in open combat. Before I kill you however, I will ask once more. Who...are...you?" Orlong asked heatedly. Crouching down slowly, Alexander reached for some of his throwing knives. Giving the man an evil grin, Alexander started to speak. "I am a fighter of evil. I seek out injustice and I put a stop to it. When I see people like you, I remember why I do what I do. I work in the dark to preserve the light," Alexander said as he got a grip on three knives in each hand."I am an assassin." Finished talking, Alexander flung his knives at the leader's bodyguards. Each of them either having one in their neck or their head.

With that, Alexander charged, picking up one of the men's axes. He swung downwards, only to find the bandit leader's sword blocking his path to his intended target. With a growl, the leader pushed the assassin away with a surprising amount of strength. 'Wow, he's more skilled than he looks, I'll have to get serious. Alexander thought to himself as he looked back at the man. He feinted left then swung right, but to no avail because the man parried and sent his own strike towards the assassin, who rolled out of the way of the attack. Still crouching, Alexander threw the axe towards the man. It flew towards him but he side stepped out of the way, turning back to the assassin only to see a sword to his neck. "I win." Alexander said coldly.

"You really are something. You deserve the title assassin. Finish me now." The mercenary leader said, closing his eyes. Instead of feeling cold steel pierce his flesh, he heard a sword clatter to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw Alexander's hand outstretched. "Why? We came here to cause hell to these people and I tried to kill you." The man asked in confusion. "Your too skilled of an opponent to just kill. You can put your talents to greater uses." Alexander told the man. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. You see, we're being payed by the Black Briars to stop all mining in Karthwasten. We didn't come here for nothing." Orlong said with a sigh. Looking back at the mercenaries, Alexander couldn't really find a way to help them. Then, an idea came to him. "How much are these Black Briars paying you?" Alexander asked. "I get 300 pieces of gold, which I would've shared with my men. Why?" Orlong asked glumly. "Because, I'm willing to pay you 600 pieces of gold for your services." Alexander said as he pulled out his reward from Ainethach. "What services are you talking about?" Orlong asked impatiently. "I want to send these Black Briars a message, and I'll need you and your men's help.

End of chapter four

Yep, Alexander's on a mission. A mission to kick ass and take names. But serious brownie points for who can guess what I'm going to do with Alexander and co. Check my profile and review so I can know who's going to be in the new brotherhood. Anyway...later!


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin of Virtue chapter five

Silent echo33: (sitting behind office desk in front of Alexander managing his story) Awesome! 200 reviews, and it's all thanks to me.

Alexander: Um, what about me?

Silent echo33: what about you?

Alexander: I helped too.

Silent echo33: That's what I wanted you to come for. I'm sorry, but I'm giving you the pink slip.

Alexander: (stands up from his chair in anger) What!

Silent echo33: I'm sorry but that's how it is in business.

Alexander: ...

Alexander:(makes a screeching eagle noise while simultaneously making a hand signal)

Silent echo33: (having multiple lasers dots line up towards his head) Um, what I meant to say is I'm giving you a bonus.

Alexander: (smiling) I'm glad we got that straightened out.

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long as heck wait but I had things to do. This time, I decided to do a longer chapter for all the boys and girls(and aliens, werewolves, vampires, zombies, hybrids, androids and any other life forms I haven't mentioned. Don't want to be mean now do we?) who are probably reading this story. I want to personally thank all of you who are reading my story or still hanging on to it. Anyway...back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these franchises. If I did, I'd change a few things.

For one wagon driver, it was a very bad day. Not only did he break a wheel, he had to sit on a snowy mountain until help arrived. And after he got the wheel fixed, he got robbed by some stupid thief who held him at knife point. Grumbling, the disgruntled wagon driver watched the thief make off with his money. "Dammit! This has to be the worse day of my life. I should've never come to Skyrim in the first place." the Breton said angrily. A minute later he grabbed his stomach in pain. After he had eaten a raw skeeter the other day, he had had to crap more often. So without further ado, he found a bush to sit in piece.

Pulling down his pants, the man was about to let nature take it's course until he felt someone poke him. "Get lost! Can't you see I'm trying to do something." The angry man yelled. Another poke later frustrated the man beyond all reasoning. "Got dammit! I said get lo..." The man tried to say as he turned around, only to meet a sharp sword at his privates. To the driver, the message was quite clear. Give them a ride, or lose the privilege of having children. "Look at that, swords really do make people shut the hell up." Orlong said. "I have to agree, violence really is a great persuader." Alexander said as he pulled out his newly acquired sword. The breton stepped back, only to trip and land in a pile of horse shit. "Alright, are you going to give me and my men a ride or what?" Orlong asked with a disgusted look. Looking around, the breton finally noticed other men surrounding the three with sick smiles on their faces.

The man had had enough for one day and he wasn't going to take this sitting down. "Now listen her... Oof!" The wagon driver exclaimed as he felt himself get kicked in the nuts. Rolling on the ground in pain, the man was then lifted to his feet to meet a Redguard with strange robes on eye to eye. "Look, give us a ride or else..." Alexander said while pointing to the others. They all unsheathed their weapons in a menacing manner that made the breton go crazy with fear. "Okay okay, where to?" the man said quickly. "Take us to the Goldenglow estate." Alexander demanded. Somehow pushing away from the assassin, the man started asking some serious questions. "What business do you yahoos have with the Black Briars?" he asked while squinting. Orlong was about to leap on the man until Alexander stopped him. "We are the new mercenaries that the Black Briars hired. Unfortunately, we got lost on the way there." Alexander lied. "Hah, mercenaries. I could tell those men were because of their crude manners. But you, you look like some weak priest." the driver said ignorantly to Alexander. This time it was Orlong who stopped Alexander from attacking the stupid man."Look, will you just shut up and give us a damn ride!" Orlong roared as he punched the man in the stomach. Before he could get up however, two men held down the driver. " It would be a shame if you could no longer...say, use your hands." Orlong said menacingly. Grabbing a nearby sword, he was about to slash downwards until the driver yelled. "Stop! Okay you win. I'll give you a ride!"the breton driver said. Orlong picked the pathetic man up reluctlantly, helping him back onto his feet. "Climb in back. But just to let you know, you might get cramped." the driver told them annoyingly. With a smirk, Orlong threw the man back into the shit pile.

Unfortunately for Alexander and the mercenaries, the driver was right. They were only on the road for ten minutes until they started having complaints about space. "Ah! Shut the hell up!" the driver said while trying to cover his ears. The complaints kept on coming however, which only angered the man even further. Bashing his head against the wagon, the man tried to ignore his unwanted passengers. It actually worked for a while until they heard an explosion near the wagon. Looking quickly behind the wagon, Alexander and company saw nine men on horses hurling fireballs at them. "What the fuck! Why does the world hate me!" The driver said as he started crying. "Drive faster!" Alexander hissed. "That's not going to help if their still chasing us." the man said in a defeated voice. Thinking quickly, Alexander suddenly had an ingenious but crazy plan. "Slow down." Alexander said.

The breton looked at Alexander as if he had grown a second head. "You want me to do what?" he asked, wanting to be certain he heard correctly. "Slow down near one of them. I'll jump off and dispatch the other sorcerers with supporting fire from Orlong's archers." Alexander explained. "A moving wagon cramped with men isn't exactly ideal shooting conditions." Orlong picked up. Alexander looked back at him with a grin. "Then I hope your men are good shots."

The driver reluctantly slowed down, letting the wizards catch up. When one of them were close enough, Alexander leaped from the wagon and stabbed the man with his hidden blade. Alexander threw the dying man off the horse and started taking out the others from a distance with his throwing knives and gun.

The volley of arrows from the mercenaries in the wagon and Alexander's own contribution took its toll on the wizards, who saw that they could not win this fight. Casting one last fireball at the wagon, the wizards retreated. Roaring their approval and jeering at the fleeing cowards, the mercenaries helped Alexander back onto the wagon. The driver stared in shock at the spectacle he just witnessed. "What kind of mercenaries are you?" he asked. Alexander stared at the man for a second. Then he replied with the only response he could think of. "We're the best of the best."

After the unexpected wizard attack, the boredom of the wagon ride returned. As night fell, everyone on the wagon, except Alexander, started to fall asleep. Seeing the driver's exhausted expression, Alexander decided to relieve him of his steering duties, taking up the reigns while the driver was using one of the lady mercenaries as a pillow. That is until his grumblings awoke her and he was shoved off of her and onto one of the male mercenaries, who was still grumbling and clutching onto the nearest thing. Alexander turned away as he let a small smile appear on his face. He and the horses stayed up together until dawn. As the sun peaked over the horizon, he saw something fly across the sky All he knew was that it was moving very fast and before it disappeared behind a distant mountain he heard it let loose a fear-instilling roar. The roar echoed for a moment before it dissipated into silence. "Strange." Alexander uttered out loud before returning his focus to the road.

After many tiring hours of manning the reigns of the horse, Alexander feared he would collapse before someone woke up. Then he heard a loud yawn as he turned to see the driver rising from his sleep."Hey driver, stop being a layabout and take the reigns." Alex said , with a bit of miss placed irritation and hostility. The driver rolled his eyes as he returned to the reins. Alex climbed in the back to where the driver was sitting. He fell asleep on the now awake female mercenary, who started stroking his head. "Some guys have all the luck." the driver grumbled to himself with jealousy and contempt. The driver soon started to contemplate his situation. 'Wait a second, I'm driving around with a group of murders and a mad man in weird cloths. We're going to Golden Glow estate that's property of the black briars. So I could just tip off the guards and the guards will tell that evil bitch Maven and she'll have them all slaughtered. Then she might reward me for helping her.' the driver thought with barely suppressed glee. With these thoughts in mind the driver made his way to the Golden Glow estate.

One day later. the wagon stopped abruptly at a road near the Golden Glow estate. The mercenary that Alexander was sleeping on shook him awake. The mercenary leader stood and in a strong voice said "Alright, we've been paid by Alexander to attack Golden Glow estate, let's get it done!" With that the rest of the mercenaries stood and started to ready themselves for battle. Alexander went to the leader and asked "So, this is where your employer is?" The leader looked at him and replied "This is where we met him and where we were paid. He said that it was from Maven and when I asked why he said that it wasn't my concern." He said and continued " Honestly we didn't care as long as we were getting paid." Alexander looked at him skeptically for a moment before saying " Right, it's quite dark so we could sneak up on them and surprise them. That should give me enough time to sneak in." Looking at the seasoned assassin questionably, The mercenary leader asked "Why do you need to sneak in?" " I'm going to do a bit of house cleaning is all." Alexander replied. The mercenary leader shrugged his shoulders at this. He saw the results of this man's work before and he had to admit, this man got things done. "Alright then." He called the mercenaries over to him and explained Alexander's plan to them. Said man walked away from them and stared at the estate plotting his plan of intrusion. Then he saw near the roof of the estate that a window was open. "Well, that's not very clever of them. Then again, I doubt men usually climb up buildings here." Alexander said to himself, filing away that important piece of information for later.

When the moon appeared, the mercenaries and Alexander silently made their way towards the estate. They all halted, seeing a group of guards walking across the docks that encircled the estate. After Alexander made a signal, they were quickly dispatched with arrows. Then their bodies were moved out of sight as the mercenaries climbed the wooden planks making up the docks. Making sure to not let themselves be seen, the mercenaries quietly continued to slaughter the guards. When the coast was clear, Alex checked to see if the upstairs window was still open and luckily it still was. Unfortunately, the assassin failed to notice the dim orange light that escaped from the window. Climbing the building, he was about to pull himself up to look into the window but then started hearing the deranged voice of Sheogorath. "Oh yea by the way, I forgot to mention that I may have put a spell, well...no more of an enchantment on you. One of the forbidden enchantments of the Dibellen priestesses." the mad duke said. Not knowing what any of that meant, Alexander thought ' Go on.' Sheogorath getting confirmation to keep explaining continued. " Well this secret and forbidden enchantment is called Elven aphrodisiac, which means that elven women or men, if they swing that way, will be strangely attracted to you. Sometimes it will just be subtle flirting or sometime it will be like the sexual advances of a horny sabercat." Perplexed and somewhat disturbed Alexander didn't really know what to think. 'Okay?' "But there's a cost, human women will either be less attracted to you or just plain old not like you. So enjoy what's about to happen." Sheogorath added mysteriously. 'Wait, what's about to happen.' Alexander thought to the mad man only to meet silence. Then he heard a strange feminine humming coming from inside the room he was about to enter, only to have his eyes bulge he saw a tall woman with golden skin long hair and strangely pointy ears slowly undressing he ducked his head back down thinking desperately. 'Oh boy, what do I do.'

He waited for a moment before looking into the room again to see her in bed. He momentarily looked towards the skies and thanked whatever higher power was looking out for him. Alexander silently crawled up through the window and crouched as soon as his feet touched the floor of the room. The room itself was rather big, but he could see the door on the other side of the room while the elven woman's bed was in the middle of the room. He silently sneaked through the room and he was right in front of her bed when he heard the gentle shifting of covers. Alex came to a complete stop both physically and mentally as he looked over to see the blushing red face of the pointy eared woman. She was tall with an athletic build that complimented her breasts, which were quite large to say the least. She looked at him strangely with her eyes scanning every part of Alexander's body and taking it in. "Who are you?" she asked in a breathy voice. Alexander slowly stood from his crouching position, confused as she let the cover that hid her naked body slide off. Making no attempt to cover herself, the woman moved towards the assassin with a sway to her hips.

Panicking because he was losing time for his mission, Alexander did the only thing he could do. He hugged the woman close to him while kissing her, making the woman elicit moans of delight. Before she could react,Alexander chopped her neck with his hand, rendering her unconscious. Dropping her slowly, Alexander finally exited the room. "That...was awkward." Alexander whispered to himself. Seeing a patrolling guard, Alexander threw some bolas at his neck, effectively strangling him. 'I better be careful, there's no telling what will happen in here.' Alexander thought as he noticed that the guards inside had better equipment. Using his eagle vision, Alexander instantly crouched and leaned against the wall. A second afterwards two guards came, one with ale and the other, strangely enough, having a sweet roll on his belt. Taking the sweet roll from the unsuspecting guard, Alexander nibbled on it. "These are pretty good." He admitted as he snuck past another guard, who was actually asleep. Nearing a metal door with a lock, Alexander jammed his hidden blade into the lock. It opened after a few forceful turns, leaving Alexander in a room with a trapdoor to what seemed to be a cellar. "There might be some important information down there." Alexander said to himself. The assassin quickly descended the ladder, hoping to find some information.

End of chapter five

And that's a rap. What did you guy's think. Now with the Breton driver, there's going to be be chapters with him in them, like filler chapters and what not. Keep on reading, reviewing, and staying beautiful everybody.


End file.
